nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 3
| system1JP = July 13, 2013 | system1EU = | system1AU = | genre = Real-time strategy | size = 3,994 MB | class1 = Nintendo Selects | rating = x | ESRB = E10 | PEGI = 3 | BBFC = | CERO = A | USK = 6 | ACB = G | Fix = a |caption = North American box art. |class2 = Nintendo Network |accessory1 = Nunchuk (not required)}} Pikmin 3 is a real time strategy game for the Wii U. A sequel to Pikmin 2, it is the first new game in the Pikmin series in eight years. It was officially revealed at Nintendo's 2012 E3 conference on June 5th, 2012. Plot On a planet named Koppai, its people have a food shortage as they are bad at planning. They send out probes called SPEROS to find a planet that has edible matter. One spero comes back with reports of a planet rich in fruit which they name PNF-404, which is actually the planet that the Pikmin and other creatures inhabit. (This planet also looks incredibly similar to Planet Earth, which can also be said about the other Pikmin games.) They send Alph, Brittany and Captain Charlie to investigate. however while landing an accident happened which caused the 3 Koppains to fall to the planet below. Charlie wakes up in Distant Tundra and finds the Yellow Pikmin. He and the Yellow Pikmin go in to a cave and eventually defeat the Vehemoth Phosbat but Charlie is captured. Alph awakes in a pool of water and finds Red Pikmin and rescues their Onion. He finds the Drake (The spaceship that the three Koppains used to navigate space,) and contacts Brittany who is revealed to be fine (and gluttonous). Alph rescues Brittany and some Rock Pikmin with their Onion which fuses with the Red Onion. Tracing a signal to a cave the crew fight and kill the Armoured Mawdad which, upon defeat, spits out an old phone which Alph uses to boost Drakes communication system/GPS. On the way to Distant Tundra, The Drake hits a rock, which causes Brittany to fall in a cave. Brittany finds Yellow Pikmin and uses them to escape the cave where she reunites with Alph. Later, they fight the Vehemoth Phosbat which, after being defeated, spits out Charlie. Charlie finds out that Captain Olimar has their Cosmic Drive Key (which the three Koppains need in order to get back to Koppai,) which fell out in the accident. After some time, Alph gets a transmission from Louie, which they mistake for Olimar. They rescue the unconscious Louie and take him back to the Drake. The next day however, Louie runs off with all the crew's food supplies, which the player would have accumulated for a long time, and the crew give chase. After defeating a giant tree monster, the crew find Louie, (knocked out again) and Louie tells the crew that the tree monster was responsibly for the wreckage of the Hocotate Ship. After finding Olimar's location, the crew head there and find Olimar and a strange liquid-like gold biological lifeform, which the crew defeats in an epic final battle. Olimar apologises for all the trouble had caused and gives them the Cosmic Drive Key. Charlie offers Olimar a ride home which Olimar accepts. The game ends with the crew heading to both Hocotate and Koppai having ended the food shortage. Gameplay The GamePad acts as an overhead map and radar to track Pikmin movements in real time. Players can slide a finger across the touch screen to quickly switch between areas, giving greater flexibility in commanding multiple groups of Pikmin. You can also touch sceen to throw the Pikmin. The greater processing and HD capabilities of the Wii U console are put to extensive use, resulting in a more intricately designed world, enhanced ant-like movement of the Pikmin and precisely detailed overhead views for enabling easier strategic use of the Pikmin. After completing a stage, the replay feature allows players the option to review their results using the GamePad and TV. Fast-forward, rewind or pause while assessing the previous mission to decide on other paths. In addition to the five original types of Pikmin encountered in previous games, the new Rock Pikmin and Winged Pikmin bring strategically new abilities and are able to crack hard outer shells of enemies and break through solid barriers. Mission Mode Mission Mode challenges players to complete a certain task within a time limit with a better score for finishing earlier. There are 3 types of Missions; Collect Treasure, Battle Enemies and Defeat Bosses. This mode can be played in co-op with separate leaderboards. Bingo Battle Bingo Battle is a multiplayer mode. Each player gets a bingo card of things in the stage and the goal is collect 4 objects in a row. DLC The DLC for this was additional maps for Mission Mode. There are three DLC packs you can buy. The frist one was collect treasurer which was 1.99, and had four missions. The second one which was 1.99, which had four missions. And the last one which was 4.99, and had four missions. Content Regular Enemies *Arachnode *Arctic Cannon Larva *Armored Cannon Larva *Bearded Amprat *Red Bulborb *Calcified Crushblat *Desiccated Skitter Leaf *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Female Sheargrub *Fiery Blowhog *Flighty Joustmite *Hermit Crawmad *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Joustmite *Male Sheargrub *Medusal Slurker *Nectarous Dandelfly *Orange Bulborb *Peckish Aristocrab *Phosbat *Puckering Blinnow *Puffy Blowhog *Pyroclasmic Slooch *Red Spectralid *Scornet *Shearwig *Skeeterskate *Skitter Leaf *Skutterchuck *Spotty Bulbear *Sputtlefish *Swarming Sheargrub *Swooping Snitchbug *Toady Bloyster *Waddlepus *Water Dumple *Watery Blowhog *Whiptongue Bulborb *White Spectralid *Wogpole *Yellow Spectralid *Yellow Wollywog Mini Bosses *Baldy Long Legs *Bug-Eyed Crawmad *Burrowing Snagret *Shaggy Long Legs Bosses *Armored Mawdad *Plasm Wraith *Quaggled Mireclops *Sandbelching Meerslug *Scornet Maestro *Vehemoth Phosbat Areas *Tropical Wilds *Garden of Hope *Distant Tundra *Twilight River *Formidable Oak Development A sequel to Pikmin 2 for the GameCube had been heavily rumoured, and many thought that the game would be shown in video form and possibly even demo form during Nintendo's E3 2008 showing. Many were disappointed and even surprised that it wasn't present, though Miyamoto 100% confirmed during a roundtable event that the Pikmin team were hard at work on another title. In an interview on Nintendo's Official Latin American Magizine, Miyamoto confirmed Pikmin 3 was Wii exclusive. He also said that Pikmin 3 was "Working extremely well with the Wii's controls". During E3 of 2011, at Nintendo's roundtable meeting, it was confirmed that Pikmin 3 will no longer be for the Wii, but for the newly announced Wii U. Miyamoto was reported to have said "I think that's the perfect system for Pikmin. So we're going to make it for that." Reception Pikmin 3 received "generally favorable" reviews getting a metascore of 87/100 based on 79 critics.Metascore of Pikmin 3Metacritic, Retrieved February 14, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, it holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.61 based on 33 critics and 49,100+ gamer ratings.playscore of Pikmin 3whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 14, 2020 Gallery References ES: Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin games Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U games Category:Real-time strategy games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games with DLC Category:Major Nintendo games Category:2013 video games Category:Games with a demo Category:Nintendo EAD games